It's Always A Good Thing
by JackGirl
Summary: Part three of of the "Good Thing" trilogy. Misunderstandings and the end. Will make more sense if you read "It's Never A Good Thing" and "It's Rarely A Good Thing" first. Parts one and two now available.


**It's Always a Good Thing**

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

Here it is, almost five years since I posted "It's Never A Good Thing".

First, a warning, I have not read the new Alex Rider books, my interest have moved on, and I haven't read any Alex Rider books in about five years, so my details are rather hazy.

Please enjoy the final part of the "Good Thing" Trilogy.

* * *

It's never a good thing when your best friend tells you your boyfriend is cheating on you. When Kathy told Sabina Pleasure about Alex, it was no different.

"I saw him. He was at the pub with another girl." Those simple words brought Sabina's world crashing down around her.

"No way, not Alex." Sabina denied, though she was not sure who she was trying to convince. "He wouldn't do that to me!"

"He was there; there was flirting, obvious flirting."

"Maybe he was on a mission." Sabina's mind ran through every excuse she could, because she knew it could not be true.

"I've seen her before, I think she works at the bank."

It's never a good thing when your boyfriend cheats on you. For Sabina Pleasure there was crying, there was yelling, and there were plans to murder him when he got home that evening.

* * *

It's never a good thing when your girlfriend throws you out. And when Alex Rider came home to find his belongings in boxes on the front step, he knew he was in trouble.

He had no idea why he was out; he did not think that he had missed anything important.

"But Jack, she won't talk to me! I don't know why I've been kicked out!" Jack just gave him a pitying look.

"That's how it works, Alex. You have to read her mind." Alex just growled. He had been going out with Sabina for four years now, and nothing like this had ever happened.

It's never a good thing when your girlfriend throws you out. Especially when all you want to do is understand.

* * *

It's rarely a good thing when your girlfriend breaks up with you. Well, that depends who you ask, I guess. For Alex Rider, at least, it was a bad thing.

"I never want to see you again, Alex Rider!" Being broken up with was bad enough, being broken up with in front of your boss is worse.

"Sabina, please, talk to me!" Alex tried to follow the retreating figure of his _ex_-girlfriend, but was stopped by the voice of Mr. Blunt.

"Let her cool off, Alex, trust me, it's for the better."

Alex looked up at the older man. "But I don't understand."

Mr. Blunt chuckled dryly. "No man does, Alex, no man does."

It's rarely a good thing when your girlfriend breaks up with you. And for Alex Rider, it was the worst.

* * *

It's rarely a good thing when your boss tells you to man up. But for Sabina Pleasure, it was a blessing in disguise.

"I can't have you interfering in the capability of my agents, Miss Pleasure. You will fix this or be transferred." Mr. Blunt's tone left no room for argument.

"Then transfer me! I'm not staying with that cheater!" Sabina's voice grew louder with each word until she was practically yelling.

Mr. Blunt looked at her closely. "Cheating on you with a girl from the bank?"

Sabina was taken aback. "Yah, how'd you know?"

Mr. Blunt sighed. "He was on assignment, Miss Pleasure. He is an agent, and he will always be doing things you don't like. Now, either man up and get over it, or get out of my office building."

It's rarely a good thing when your boss tells you to man up. But for Sabina pleasure, it was a chance to make things right.

* * *

It's always a good thing when two people reach an understanding.

"I'm so sorry. Mr. Blunt told me what was going on."

"You know this may happen again."

"And I will try to be more understanding. I am dating a spy after all."

"Do you love me enough to stick with it?"

It's always a good thing when two people reach an understanding.

* * *

It's always a good thing when the love of your life says "I do."

* * *

There it is folks. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
